Fanclub
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Neuer Stand: 1:1! Sie ist die Rezeptionistin aus Zacks schlimmsten Albträumen und sie hat Süßkram. Wer kann da schon widerstehen? Fortsetzung von "Merchandise"


**Ihr wisst schon, Eigentum von SquareEnix und so...**

* * *

"Sag mir, dass sie nicht hierher sieht!"

"Sie sieht nicht hierher."

"Du musst hinsehen, um das zu wissen."

"Ich versuche gerade zu essen. Sieh du doch hin!"

"Das geht nicht. Wenn sie sieht, dass ich sie sehe, kommt sie sofort zu uns."

"Zack, du nervst." Cloud wollte einfach nur seinen Hackbraten (?) genießen, einen nervösen SOLDAT Erster Klasse konnte er dabei nicht gebrauchen.

"Wenn du nicht willst, dass sie dich sieht, setzt dich nicht in die Kantine. So leicht ist das. Lass mich jetzt bitte essen, ich muss gleich wieder zurück."

Zack grummelte etwas vor sich hin, während er Spaghetti auf seine Gabel drehte.

"Hast du einen kleinen Spiegel in der Tasche?"

"Nein, Zack, ich habe rein zufällig keinen Spiegel in der Tasche. Wenn du wissen willst, was sie tut, dreh dich um."

Zack leckte seinen Löffel ab und hielt ihn vor seine linke Schulter. Er versuchte, den perfekten Winkel zu finden, um die Schlange an der Essensausgabe sehen zu können. Das schien nicht sehr gut zu funktionieren.

"Wieso tragen alle Frauen in diesem Laden graue Kostüme? Ich kann sie nicht von den anderen unterscheiden."

"Es ist die mit den verrückten Augen."

Der SOLDAT zuckte mit den Schultern, dann machte sich wieder über sein Essen her.

"Vielleicht hat sie schon einen Sitzplatz gefunden. Ich will nicht mit ihr reden."

"Wieso nicht? Abgesehen von ihrer Besessenheit von dir ist sie ganz nett. Sie hat eine Schüssel mit Bonbons auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Zitronen- oder Himbeergeschmack."

Zack stocherte mit seiner Gabel in seinen Spaghetti herum und schob Fleischbällchen (?) hin und her. Schließlich seufzte er herzzerreißend.

"Diese Frau weiß alles über mich. Wirklich alles."

"Und?" fragte Cloud wenig beeindruckt.

"Wenn sie irgendwelchen Blödsinn veröffentlicht, finde ich das nicht besonders schlimm. Den Quatsch glaubt ihr sowieso niemand, jeder weiß, das sie sich das alles zusammen mit Cissnei ausdenkt. Aber wenn sie etwas schreibt, was wahr ist und was sie eigentlich nicht wissen kann, macht mir das ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Angst. Sie stalkt mich."

Cloud unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Zack, jeden, dem du begegnest, machst du sofort zu deinem Freund. Dann erzählst du ihm stundenlang alles Mögliche von dir, ob es ihn interessiert oder nicht. Wenn Sophia also das weitererzählt, was du dem armen Pizzaboten erzählt hast, während er auf sein Trinkgeld gewartet hat, ist das wohl nicht weiter schlimm."

"Sie weiß intime Dinge über mich. Die habe ich noch nie jemandem erzählt."

Cloud zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Außer?"

"Na gut, ein paar Leuten gegenüber habe ich es vielleicht mal kurz erwähnt, aber die sind alle sehr vertrauenswürdig."

"Aha."

"Hast du mal gelesen, was sie schreibt? Bist du überhaupt Mitglied in meinem Fanclub?"

Cloud legte Messer und Gabel beiseite, drehte sich langsam zu seinem besten Freund um und blickte ihm ernst in die blau leuchtenden Augen.

"Ja, ich bewundere und vergöttere dich. Und ich will, dass du mich endlich flachlegst."

Zack ließ sein Besteck fallen und starrte Cloud ungläubig an.

"W...was?" hauchte er.

"Ich will, dass du es mir so richtig besorgst. Am besten gleich, gehen wir doch kurz auf die Toilette."

Zacks Augen fielen fast aus seinem Kopf.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass... Also, ähm, du hättest mir früher sagen können, dass du...", Zack suchte nach Worten. "Hör mal, das ist sehr schmeichelhaft. Und versteh mich nicht falsch, ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen Leute wie dich, aber ich habe eine Freundin und die habe ich, weil sie eine Frau ist, und du bist keine Frau, ich meine, du bist attraktiv, aber nicht so, also nicht für mich...äh..."

"Zack, das war ein Scherz."

"Ehrlich?"

"Natürlich."

"Ifrit sei Dank!" stöhnte de SOLDAT, schob sein Tablett weg und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.

"Meine Güte, ich hatte gerade einen Herzanfall."

Cloud hatte große Mühe, nicht laut loszulachen.

"Was ich damit sagen wollte: Sehe ich vielleicht so aus wie eine von deinen bekloppten Fanclub-Tussies?"

"Du siehst wirklich aus wie ein Mädchen."

Cloud boxte ihm gegen die Schulter.

"Danke, jetzt schlägt mein Herz wieder."

"Hallo, Jungs!"

"Jetzt ist es wieder stehen geblieben."

"Ist hier noch frei?"

Cloud stand auf, ging schnell um den Tisch herum und bot Sophia höflich einen leeren Stuhl an.

"Für dich doch immer."

Sie strahlte ihn an, richtete ihren Blick dann aber sofort wieder auf Zack, der weiterhin halb über dem Tisch lag.

"Ihr seid die Besten. Hach, meine Mittagspause ist nur halb so erholsam, wenn ich sie ohne euch verbringen muss."

"Und meine ist vorbei, ich muss weg."

Zack sprang auf, um zu gehen, nur stand Cloud bereits neben ihm und hielt ihn an seinem Oberteil fest.

"Nein, du irrst dich. Du hast noch zwanzig Minuten. Außerdem wolltest du mir noch von deiner letzten Mission erzählen. Du weißt schon, die so peinlich zu Ende gegangen ist."

Sophia grinste jetzt von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Es sah beängstigend aus, kein Wunder, dass der große, starke SOLDAT Albträume von dieser Frau hatte

"Einen Moment bitte. Kann ich mein PHS auf den Tisch legen, während du erzählst? Deine treuen Fans freuen sich über alle Neuigkeiten, sogar, wenn sie peinlich sind."

"Ahahaha, so ein Pech. Cloud hat vergessen, dass ich noch einen dringenden Termin habe. Und zwar jetzt sofort. Viel Spaß euch beiden!"

Zack riss sich los und stürmte aus der Kantine. Sophia sah ihm lange enttäuscht nach. Sie seufzte melodramatisch, bevor sie ihr PHS wieder zuklappte und einsteckte, dann zeigte sie einen sehr beeindruckenden Schmollmund.

Konnte man die arme Frau so leiden lassen?

"Sag mal, hast du noch mehr von diesen Himbeerbonbons?"

* * *

"Was. Hast. Du. Dir. Dabei. Gedacht?"

"Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?

"Was. Hast. Du. Dir. Dabei. Gedacht?"

"Sie hat mich mit Bonbons bestochen. Himbeergeschmack."

"Könntet ihr bitte etwas leiser sein? Ein paar Leute hier versuchen tatsächlich zu schlafen!"

"Du elender Verräter!"

"Du kriegst nur das, was du verdienst. Du hast mich vor Sephiroth blamiert, ich blamiere dich vor allen. Haha, gute Nacht!"

"Du wirst keine Sekunde deines Lebens mehr sicher sein. Ich werde dich finden, wo auch immer du dich versteckst. Egal, mit welchen Waffen du kämpfst, meine sind besser, größer und tödlicher. Ich werde dich zerquetschen wie eine Made, dann werde ich..."

"Halt jetzt endlich deine verfluchte Klappe und troll dich!"

"Ist ja gut, ich musste das noch klären. Schlaf jetzt deinen Schönheitsschlaf, Weichei!"

"Hey, Zack..."

"Was gibt`s, Verräter?"

"Gehen wir heute Abend trotzdem in`s Kino?"

"Klar, ich hole dich ab."

"Cool, bis dann."

* * *

**Ich muss wohl niemandem erklären, wer Sophia ist**.

**Und ja, Zack hat einen Plan...**


End file.
